The HalfBloods
by pineconeface4444
Summary: What if Annabeth is in a band called The Half-Bloods with her best friends Thalia, Rachel, and Carrie? They are forced to go to Goode High School by their parents. There only five people know their secert inculding Luke, Annabeth's boyfriend. What if Luke cheats on her and tells the school her secert? Who will be there to catch her when she falls?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth: Yeah! I'm the famous one in this story! Not Seaweed Brain!

Thalia: I'm famous to!

Rachel: Me to! I bet I'm more famous then you guys!

Thalia: Hey, I'm more famous!

Annabeth: Wait! I'm the lead singer!

Rachel and Thalia: SO...

Me: Children, children, no need to fight. Also I do not own PJO. Everything goes to there rightful owners.

Thalia, Rachel, and I walked onto stage. We got into our positions. Rachel on drums, Thalia on bass, Carrie on guitar, and me in the front as the lead singer. Rachel counted us off , and we started to play our new single:

On the first page of our story

our future seemed so

bright

then this turned out so evil

I don't why I'm still surprised

even angels have their

wicked schemes and you take

that to new extremes

but you'll be my hero even though

you lost your mind

Just going stand there and watch me burn

but that's alright because

I like the way it hurts

just going to stand there and hear me cry

but that's alright because

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I love the way you lie

now there's gravel in our voices

glass is shattered from the fight

from the fight

in this tug of war you always win

even when I'm right

cause you feed me fables from your hand

with violent words and

empty threats

and its sick that all these battles that keep

me satisfied

just going to stand there and watch me burn

buts that alright because I like the way it hurts

just going to stand there and hear me cry

buts that alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I love the way you lie

so maybe I'm a masochist

but I don't wanna ever leave

til these walls are going up in smoke

with all of are memories

just going to stand there and going stand there and watch me burn

buts that's alright because

I love the way it hurts

just going to stand there and going stand there and hear me cry

buts that's alright because

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I love the way you lie

"That is our new single Love The Way You Lie. Did you guys like it?" I said into my mike. Screams were coming from the crowds. I loved doing this. "OK, that's all the time we have. Goodnight everyone." As we walked off the stage more cheers erupted from the crowd. We waved on last time and walked away and into our dressing room. "Great job on our new single Annie." Thalia told me.

"Don't call me Annie." I say through clenched teeth as I punch her on the arm. Hard. "OW!"

Carrie saved me from being permanent damage telling us,"As much as I love seeing Thalia killing people we need to get home."

"I'm so glad you care about my life so much Carrie." Then we gather are stuff and knocked on the door four times. Your wondering. I know. Well, there are usually crazed fans outside our doors, so are body guards have us knock four times on the door whenever we are ready to go home. The door opened and our three body guards Leo, Jason, and Piper were waiting outside. They pushed us through the crowd gathered around our dressing room, and towards are limo that was waiting for us.

When we arrived at our house all of us lived together I started on my homework from that day of school. Again you are wondering. Let me explain. Our parents put Rachel, Thalia, Carrie, and I into a band with each other two years ago called the Half-Bloods, so our publicist made us live together. We kinda got off on a rocky start, but soon we all became best friends. Plus our parents make us go to the public high school Goode High School in disguise. We all wear wigs and color contacts. I wear a black wig and blue contacts oppose to my blonde hair and gray eyes, Thalia wears a blrown wig and brown contacts oppose to her black hair and blue eyes, Rachel wears a blonde wig and green contacts oppose to her red hair and blue eyes (AN/ I think that's Rachel's eye color. Don't remember.), and Carrie wears a brown wig and green contacts.

Only five people know our secret at Goode. Percy, my best friend, Nico, Thalia's boyfriend, Grover, one of my best friends, Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, and Luke my boyfriend.

I walked upstairs to my room and sat down at my homework table and worked on math. When I finished it was 11:32, so I put everything back into my backpack, set my alarm for 7:00, and changed into short shorts and a tank top. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was knocked out from exhaustion.

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm went off on a ungodly hour. I hopped out of bed and jumped into the shower. After I took a quick shower and threw on skinny jeans, a tee shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it, a jacket with a owl design on the back, and sliver flats.

I put on my wig and contacts letting the wig flow down my back. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and a glass of orange juice. Thalia, Rachel, and Carrie entered grabbing different breakfast items. Thalia was dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a Green Day tee, black boots, and a leather jacket, Rachel was wearing faded blue jeans, a paint splattered shirt, and worn out converse, and Carrie was wearing short shorts, a green ruffled shirt, and white heels. After we were done with breakfast we each went to school in my sliver Mustang.

As I drove into the school parking lot I saw something that made me slam on my brakes. My boyfriend, Luke was making out with my worst enemy, Drew.

Annabeth: Hey, you are making my boyfriend cheat on me!

Me: Well...

Thalia: Calm down Annie! Just review! It will make you feel better! :)

Me: Hey, that is my line!


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth: Yeah, I get to kill my boyfriend this chapter! :)

Thalia: No, I get to!

Me: Little ones, no need to fight. You both get to kill Luke! Plus another person! Guess who? Before I forget I don't own anything. Everything goes to the rightful owners.

When I slammed on the brakes Thalia jumps out of the car, and jogging to Luke, with me on here heels, but someone beat us to Luke. A certain Seaweed Brain grabbed my soon to be ex-boyfriend by the collar of the back of his shirt, and yelled in his in his face,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!'" I saw Luke flinch, but he soon recovered and yelled back,"WHAT DOES IT LOOK I'M DOING? I'M KISSING MY _NEW_ GIRLFRIEND!"

Thalia and I yelled at the same time,"WHAT!" I grabbed Thalia wrist because she was advancing to Luke and whispered,"This is my fight. Let me fight it." I didn't wait for a respone and walked up to Luke who was staring at us intently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Were done."

Tears were threatening to spill over, but I hold them back.

"Why?"

"I don't want to date a spoiled rich,pop star, brat like yourself."

Tears now started to stream down my face, as Drew stepped forward and asked,"What do you mean pop star?"

"Well, my ex-girlfriend Annie and her friends Thalia, Rachel, and Carrie are The Half-Bloods." I was shocked. How could he? One of few people I told our secret, and reveals it. Mummers speared through the group that had gathered around our happy little family. With that Luke pulled my black wig of revealing my blonde curls. Shocked gasps spread through the group like wildfire. With that joyful note I grabbed my wig out of Luke's grip, and through the crowd with tears streaming down my face. I heard many of my friends yelling my name, but I just sprint somewhere away from everyone.

I enter the girls bathroom and i do the most logical thing I can think of. Punch a wall. Hard. My knuckles started bleeding. It was painful, but I didn't really care at the moment. I slid down to the ground, and let the tears flow down my cheeks. After who knows how long, Thalia, Rachel, and Carrie barge in. I can't get a moment of peace, can I? Thalia pulled me up to my feet, quite forcefully I might add, and gave me a hug. I cried into her shoulder. I stood there crying when Carrie cleared her throat and told us,"As much as I love this hug fest, we need to talk."

"What?" I asked my voice barely audible then she did something that really surprised me. She slap me and yelled in my face, " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! " Memories came flooding back to me. My step-mom, my dad not believing me, and going to the hospital.

" I can't believe you just did that." I said. I looked over at Thalia. She looked like she was ready to kill. Thalia step in front of me and said in a deadly calm voice, " How. Dare. You." Then something I was expecting for a long time. Thalia punched Carrie square on the jaw. Clutching her jaw, she ran out of the bathroom with Rachel at her heels.

Thalia took me home. I couldn't face anyone. So here I was eating a tub of chocolate-chip cookie dough ice-cream, watching sappy romantic movies, with our boxer, Alex, curled up at my feet. We where in my bedroom, incase Carrie or Rachel came home. My phone had been buzzing all day, all my friends besides Carrie and Rachel, had called me at least once, but Percy had called me_ at least _ 20 times. Thalia had tried to get me to talk, but I hadn't said a word since we left. As The Notebook came to a end, I slipped into dreams, but they were more like flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_My step-mom had just came home. I was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, like i usually did, when she stepped inside, drunk. "What for supper tonight?" she slurred. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and answered carefully,"Pasta."_

_She looked at me with a look of rage plain on her face and said,"What? I said no pasta tonight!" _

_"Well, there was nothing else in the pantry." I answered slowly. "I DON'T CARE IF THERE WAS NOTHING IN THE FREAKING PANTRY. YOU MESSED UP AGAIN!" I braced my self for the slap, punch, or whatever it would be this time. It was a slap this time. She yelled in my face,"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I flinched. I was only 7, what did I do that was so wrong? This happened whenever my dad wasn't home. Which was almost all the time. Another slap. What did that was so wrong?_

_My dream shifted._

_I was going to finally tell my dad what my step-mom was doing. I knocked on his study door. He was finally home when my step-mom wasn't. She said she out shopping. Yeah, right. Always at Charlie's Bar. When I knocked a voice asked,"What is it?" I peeked through the door and asked,"Can I tell you something daddy?"_

_"Sure." I entered the study, took a deep breath, and told my dad something that would I hope will change my life,"Bobbi, slaps, punches, and hurts me," My daddy looked me straight in my eyes and yelled,"NO, SHE DOES NOT. YOU JUST DON'T LIKE HER, AND YOU ARE BLAMING STUFF ON HER THAT SHE DIDN'T DO!" I flinched. To much yelling. Then my daddy grabbed me by my arm and threw me out of his study, slamming the door behind him. I ran to my room and cried. _

_My dream shifted again._

_My step-mom grabbed a long steak knife. Rage plain on her features, and she stabbed me. As the door slammed shut i crumbled to the floor clutching my shoulder, where she had stabbed me. I was dying. i could feel it. I would have died if my dad hadn't came home at that moment. He found me, dropped everything he was carrying, and grabbed the home phone calling 911. A ambulance came minutes later. A nice lady put me on a stretcher and placed me in the ambulance. A siren went off and we went zooming to the hospital. I barely survived._

Someone was shaking me awake. I jolted awake clutching the white, thin, scar on my shoulder. I felt tears streaming down my face. I looked at the beautiful sea green eyes filled with worry. WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? BEAUTIFUL? Anyway, Percy pulled me on his lap, rubbing my back, whispering soothing words, as I cried in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth: Ok, this chapter is going to be less depressing, right?

Thalia: Yes!

Me: Fine, but first I have to do this annoying disclaimer. I do not own anything. Everything goes to their rightful owners.

Annabeth POV

When I finally stopped crying Percy whispered, "Are you ok?" I nodded into his shoulder. I felt safe in his arms. Wait, WHAT? Ignore that. Percy lifted my chin, so I could see his sea-green eyes. He told me,"OK, let's go cheer you up. How about you, Thalia, and I do something?"

"Ok." He then helped me onto my feet, and put his arm around my shoulder. He led me out of my bed room, and to Thalia's room. Percy knocked on her door and said, "I got her out." Thalia opened the door walking out, and asked, "What should we do?" As she noticed Percy's arm around me she raised an eyebrow and gave me her classic smirk. I blushed, but didn't make any move to move. I then spoke the first words since school,"Lets watch a movie first, and then we can go out to eat."

At the same time they both said,"Ok." Thalia ran ahead of us and yelled over her shoulder, "I'm picking the movie." I rolled my eyes. Typical Thalia. Percy and I walked downstairs, to the private movie theater. I'm famous after all and rich. Thalia was already sitting on the huge couch. Percy and I sat down next to each other. I got to admit I'm scared. Sometimes Thalia's movies are just plain creepy. The previews came on, and Thalia fast forwarded. When the title came on I got scared. THE RING. Gods, I watched this before and it scared the crap out of me. I threw Thalia an evil glare, but she just gave me a smile.

I scooted closer to Percy, and he threw his arm back around my shoulders. When the movie finished I was terrified. Everyone else was fine. Thalia was texting someone and Percy was actually ASLEEP. I sighed. I kinda relaxed until the landline went off. I probably jumped six feet in the air. Thalia asked me a calm voice, "Can you get that, Annie?" I nodded weakly, and walked to the living room. I looked for caller id, but there wasn't any. I reached for the phone with shaking hands and said, "Hello."

"Seven days…" I screamed and dropped the phone. Laughter erupted behind. I turned to see my best friend Thalia on the floor rolling around with laughter. Between laughs she gasped, "I, Can't, Believe, You, Fell, For, That, I, Asked, Nico, To, Go, To, A, Payphone, And, Do, That, When, I, Texted, Him." (A\N I did that to my best friend once".) I said through gritted teeth, "Run." She must have seen the fury in my eyes, because she took of sprinting. I chased her around the house for who knows how long. I could have chased her all night, but eventually Percy came out when he heard Thalia screaming. He grabbed me by the waist when I came sprinting next to him.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Thalia turned around checking if it was safe and started laughing, as she explained what happened. When Thalia finished I could see Percy trying to hold back laughter, but failing miserly. I did the most logical thing I could think of. I punched him. Hard. "OW!" He exclaimed. It was my turn to laugh. I tried to get away, but he started to tickle my stomach and sides. I erupted in a fit of laughter. How long Percy tickled me I have no idea, but finally Thalia coughed, and Percy stopped tickling me and let me go. I took deep breathes, and shot a glance at Thalia. She gave me a smirk and I blushed. She asked, "You want to go out to eat now?" I nodded and asked, "Regular place?" She nodded. We all walked to the front door, as Carrie and Rachel walked through it.

Me: Cliffy. I'm evil. I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia: She doesn't own anything!

When Rachel and Carrie walked I was frozen in place. Carrie took one look at me, and stormed upstairs, but Rachel gave me a bear hug. She whispered," I'm sorry. I forgot about your stepmom. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Can you even think about forgiving me?" I gladly returned the hug and told her," Yes, I forgive you." Her face was relieved when I pulled out of the hug.

I turned to Thalia and Percy. "I have to go talk to her. Alone." They both looked like they were going to protest, so I just turned on my heel and walked to Carrie's room. When I reached her room my heart was racing. I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door seeing Carrie sitting on her queen size bed, doing homework. She looked at me and said in a harsh tone, "What?"

I decided to get right to the point," This is not my fault."

"Really? I think it is."

"How?"

"Well, he was your boyfriend, and you told him our secret. It's your fault." I flinched and asked, "Will you stop saying that. Do you remember what I told you about my step mom?" She nodded. I was shocked. She remembered and she still said those things? I found myself raising my voice, "HOW COULD YOU, CARRIE? YOU REMEMBERED AND STILL SAID THOSE THINGS! YOU KNOW YOU SAID THE EXACT THINGS MY STEP-MOM SAID?" She calmly nodded again. I was beyond mad. I was beyond angry. I was beyond furious. I yelled," IF YOU ARE GOING ACT LIKE THAT, YOU ARE KICKED OUT OF THE HALF-BLOODS! I'M THE LEADER OF THIS BAND, SO YOU LEAVE TOMMORW." She looked shocked. I then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. I ran into Percy who seemed to be eavesdropping.

He asked me," You heard that?" He nodded. I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs before he could ask anything. "Let's go out to dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ok, I know I have not updated in a little while, but i have been busy. Ok, so do not kill me. I do not own anything. Everything goes to their rightful owners.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I walked downstairs. She looked fine, but I could see past her shield. She was hurting. Badly. She could never get anything past me. At the foot of the steps Thalia and Rachael were waiting for us. Thalia looked like she was going to say something so I shook my head. Annabeth just walked by telling us," Let's go. Regular place. I'm driving." Then she walked out the front door.

Thalia asked me," What happened?"

"She kicked Carrie out of the band." She just nodded. Rachael was silent. "Let's go." Annabeth was already in the driver's place with the car on. I slipped into the passenger seat. When everyone was in her Mustang she sped off. The ride was silent to. I was bored out of my mind. I kept fiddling with my hands, tapping my toes, whistled, and so on. Don't blame me. When I couldn't take anymore I said," Um….. Nice weather." Annabeth nodded, Rachael muttered," Yeah.", and Thalia hit me on the back of the head. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

After twenty long minutes we arrived at Camp. Camp is a restaurant that severs about anything you can think about. We all know the owner, Chiron. He is like a father to Annabeth. He was always there when he real father wasn't. Annabeth introduced us to him, and we always come here now. When Thalia and Rachael got out of the car Annabeth asked me," Can you call everyone, and tell them to come here? We need to talk." I nodded.

Then she got out of the car leaving me alone. I called Grover, Nico, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Will, Juniper, and Malcolm. I said the same thing each time," Regular place." Then I walked in to Camp. I saw them at our table. We waited. Finally after what seemed like a decade everyone walked in. They saw us and came over. Everyone sat at their spot. It was an awkward silence. I was surprised that it was Annabeth was the first to speak," I'm sorry."

Chris told her," It's ok."

Travis and Conner both said," We forgive you."

Katie answered," Its fine, Annabeth."

Will said," Don't worry."

Malcolm told her," Its fine."

Clarisse just nodded.

Grover, Juniper, and Nico said," We already knew."

Annabeth look relieved but still said," I knew I could trust you guys, but we broke the rules telling the few people we did. I hope you can forgive us." They all nodded. Then Malcolm asked," Where is Carrie." I looked at Annabeth and she nodded." She is out of the band." They all looked confused. I just shook my head, and they left it alone.

We all went back to Annabeth, Rachael, and Thalia's place. We all decided to play truth or dare. Great. We went with our regular Rules. Penalty for not doing a truth was removing a piece of clothing, and the penalty for a dare was drinking toilet water. (I did not make up the rules. Travis and Conner did.) We all sat in a circle in the living room. Grover went first.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Um…. truth."

"Who do you like?" Crap. Of course. He is the only one that knows about my crush on Annabeth. Crap. Crap. Crap. "Um…um…..um… I…"

The End. You want to kill me right. I know. I know. Calm down little children. I will update soon. Or will I?


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS! Sorry you guys probably want to kill me. Um….. You are going to want to murder me for this but here it goes: Um….. I'm going to stop writing this story and probably this website. I'm working on my own novel. Well um…. Tell me what you think about this in the comments. I get a freaking email for every freaking comment, and I have no idea how to change it. So… well GOODBYE


	7. Chapter 7

Um… I have gotten a couple of death threats and some colorful words. So….. I decided that I will continue writing if I get 20 reviews telling me to and if 15 people do my poll on my profile. That's a lot I know, but I want feedback. I think you guys can do it! I mean if you want me to finish this story. Bye little children. :]


	8. Chapter 8

Me: ok, I decided that I was going to cut my limit since you guys are freaking amazing! :] I will start writing this, but it will be hard to update. Sorry, but it's true. I'm really busy this summer and when school starts, ugh. I have all Pre AP classes, band, family drama (I know that is going to happen, okay. Don't ask. Only my best friend knows) and last of all stupid, idiotic, and freaking girl drama when I have other stuff to worry about. Also I want to finish my novel, but I will update whenever I can. (Plus I read way too much)

Thalia: She does NOT own Percy Jackson, okay?

Annabeth's POV

"Um…um….um….I…I…I'm going to take off my shoe." I shot him a confused glance. He had a crush that he couldn't tell us? I felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. Where the heck did that come from? He is your best friend you idiot. What if I want him to be more? Shut it! Annabeth just shut it.

I got out of my train of thought when Thalia asked," Annie, truth or dare?"

"Dare and don't call me Annie."

"Whatever you say Annie. Just come with me." She then walked upstairs. I shrugged and followed her. When I got to the top she was waiting for me. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room closing the door behind her."Ok, we are going to give you a makeover."

"WHAT!" Thalia just walked to my closet. Thirty minutes later my entire closet was scattered around my room. Thalia was standing in the hurricane that had become my room holding my one and only dress. It was a flawless white with a grey stash wrapped around it. The dress ended around mid-thigh, sleeveless, and a modest neck line. It was a gift from Silena before she passed away. The last time I had worn it was when Carrie forced me to wear it to her birthday party. "Finally I found it. It was the last thing in your closet. You were trying to hide it, right?" I just nodded.

"Ok, before you put this on I have to do your hair and makeup." She left my room. I panicked. Racing to my door I locked it. Just to be safe I also grabbed my desk chair and put it under the door knob. I heard the door trying to be opened and a curse I will never repeat. Thalia then yelled," If you do not open this door right now I will go downstairs and tell everyone about what happened at the ice cream shop!" I sprinted towards the door, basically threw the chair across the room, and unlocked the door. There was a pissed off Thalia with a makeup kit (no idea) and a hair straighter. She pushed past me, put the chair at the desk, set her supplies down, and forced me to sit down. She started to work.

After an hour of screaming, complaining, and plenty of punches from Thalia, she was down. I was forced into the dress and finally I was able to look at myself. Thalia led me to my full length mirror, and let me open my eyes. I was a different person. My hair was straight, sleek, and shiny, my eyes popped because of the Smokey eye shadow Thalia put on me, my lips were full and a bright red, my cheeks had a light blush, my skin look flawless, and the dress hugged my curves perfectly. Thalia handed me a pair of grey flats that matched my stash perfectly. Thalia did some final touches and pushed me out of the door muttering," Maybe Percy will finally find the freaking courage and ask her out." I looked at her strangely but she just winked at me. When we got back to the living room I saw something that I could have lived a long life without seeing. Travis was wearing a hot pink afro, women's sunglasses, a clown nose, a superman cape, with no shirt on, singing I'm Sexy and I Know it.

I think I'm scarred for life. When Travis was done Thalia cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at us. Everyone had different reactions.

Travis and Conner: they wolf-whistled, which earned them both an if-you-do-that-again-I-will-murder-you-in-your-sleep-glare.

Rachel: she squealed.

Clarisse: she grunted

Chris: he smiled at me.

Will: he smiled at me too.

Malcolm: He look liked he was over-protective mode. (He is my half brother)

Nico: Looked at me with mouth slightly opened. (Which earned him a slap from Thalia)

Grover: Was smiling hugely glancing at me and Percy.

Percy: Well, his mouth was completely opened, and he wasn't moving.

I walked up to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He still didn't moved, so I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him." OW! OW! OW!" I just shrugged. He looked pissed. Great. I know that face. I tried to run, but he caught me. He started to tickle me. I laughed so hard all I could get out was, "Stop….stop….PLEASE!" he stopped tickling me, and pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful." I turned my head so I could see him and whispered," Thank you." I didn't realize that we had both leaned in until are lips touched.

Me: hey, have you noticed that I always leave a cliff hanger. I think you guys hate me. Oh well. Bye, little children.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

ANNABETH POV

Kissing Percy was not like kissing Luke. Percy was gentle while Luke was rough. Percy was different and I loved it. I still was freaking out though. Percy was my best friend. Could I ruin that? Are we even going to start going out? Everything just crashed into me, and to tell you the truth I was scared as hell.

Then I did something extremely stupid. I broke apart, and basically sprinted out the door. I heard people yelling my name before the door slammed shut. Tears streaming down my face I sprinted through the grass. When I reached the sidewalk I collapsed hitting the hard concrete surface. 1. 2. 3. Cue the door being opened. Great. I really want to talk to someone at this exact moment.

Sighing I stood up and started to cross the street. Halfway through the road Percy called out,"ANNABETH!" turning around I saw him making his way towards me. Reaching the sidewalk he called out softer," Annabeth come back inside." Knowing I really had no choice. I took one step towards him before Percy nearly busted my eardrums yelling," LOOK OUT!" Turning my head to the side, I saw headlights, right before I was knocked out.

I'm evil. Okay. I know I am. I will update when I get 10 reviews! Bye, little children!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay put your flame throwers down. Now! I'm sorry this is not a chapter.

I HAVE BEEN BUSY! OKAY?

Let me tell you this: in middle school do NOT take pre-ap And band, when you have a lot of other shit to worry about.

Stupid shitty girl drama and other freaking family drama.

Ok, before I start on a rant, I WILL UPDATED THIS WEEKEND. IF I DON'T THEN I AM DEAD. OK?

ok…. bye


	11. Chapter 11

Hi.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for just saying Hi. Now when I make a promise I keep it. I promise I will up date BEFORE Sunday. Or for you major Percy Jackson fans. I swear on the River of Styx I will up date BEFORE Sunday. Or for you Harry Potter fans I….. Sorry I think you get it.

-Pineconeface444


	13. Chapter 13

Percy's POV

I paced back and forth. My eyes would not leave the tiled floor. Tears blurred my vision but I used all my will-power to not let them break through their barrier.

The doctor won't budge on giving any information, and its driving me insane. All we know that she is in surgery. That was 2 hours ago.

My head was pounding at the thought of Annabeth not 100 percent ok.

How could I let this happen? If I had not kissed her we would not be be in this situation, but of course my brain was on a vacation. Like it is always. Turning suddenly, I repeated what I have been doing for the past 2 hours.

Pace back and forth, beat myself up, and repeat.

I felt a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a tired Thalia. Her eyes were red and she looked exhausted. This was affecting her just as much as it was to me. Her eyes searched mine and she let out a sigh. Keeping her eyes locked with mine she firmly told me,"Percy, this is not your fault. Its nobody fault beside that drunk driver. Annabeth is strong. She will be fine. She has to be."

I didn't know if she was trying to reassure me or her.

"How did you know I blame this on myself?"

"You have been muttering for 2 hours." I mentally face-palmed. Of course. Turning my head, I removed my gaze from Thalia. Tears were about to spill. I was trying to be strong, but I had to admit I was never strong when it came to Annabeth. I heard a sigh and Thalia told me gently," Percy go to the restroom if you don't want to show that you are weak right now." With that she turned around and walk off. Probably to find a doctor and go into bad cop mode on the poor person.

I let out a sigh and left the waiting room to find a bathroom. I wandered the halls until I came along the bathrooms. Opening the door to the men's restroom, I was relieved to find it empty.

I let the tears flow freely. My breathing started to come out in shallow breaths as I clenched the side of a sink. Who knows how long I stayed their frozen. All I know that eventually the tears stopped and I stood their wallowing in my guilt. Time seemed to slow down and the door flinged open and I looked up to see a grieving Malcolm. Looking up at his grief-stricken face, I knew he had not brought good news.

"Is she okay?" My ragged voice asked.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes stayed glued to the floor. I glared at him, my anger flaring up. Jumping up, I stalked oner to him. I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at me.

"Is she ok, Malcolm?" I growled at him through clenched teeth. My jaw tightened as he spoke.

"Percy I'm sorry but Annabeth is in a coma."

A gasp escaped me. My world crumbled into tiny shattered pieces and I kneeled on the floor sobs leaving me.

This was my fault. Annabeth Chase, my best friend, my crush, my everything is in a coma because of me. Because of me.

I was dead. My mind was numb and I had lost all feeling. All I could feel was the emptiness that had consumed me.

Sometimes I hate myself.


End file.
